He Didn't Care
by Kyla45
Summary: Naruto, the damn ignorant bastard, didn’t care how suspicious this was...[Oneshot][Naruto & Sasuke]


He didn't care. That is to say, Naruto didn't care.

He put up such a front, but then, suddenly, it was like the front, the mask, the pretense didn't matter any more. Sasuke had no idea what it was, but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what he, or the other boy had done to come to such a point.

Take yesterday, for instance. Now, keep in mind that by now, as odd as it may seem, a simple glance was all it took for either of them to understand. There was always a look that could convey anything, when exchanged between the blond and the raven.

So, yesterday, it was another typical day. Team seven went on a mission, a C rank, simply to deliver a scroll to another village. So, needless to say, things were going relatively good, they were making progress, when Sasuke suddenly noticed the subdued look on the blond's face.

Now that the raven thought, he did remember Sakura commenting on Naruto's unlikely behavior, asking if he was fine. Knowing the idiot, he probably smiled weakly and assured the girl, that being enough for the kunoichi to forget everything in an instant.

But, Sasuke couldn't be fooled like that.

So, Sasuke made eye contact with the blond, and Naruto returned the gaze. And then, Sasuke understood. So, as soon as they stopped for camp, Sasuke casually walked away, not even bothering to give an excuse. After walking a while in the thick and calming forest, Naruto came running up to him, stopping just a few feet away.

He slowly walked to Sasuke, his eyes cast downward. When close enough, Naruto leaned into him, and rested his forehead in Sasuke's chest, arms hanging loosely at his side.

Without a word, Sasuke gingerly wrapped his arms around the boy's form. He felt Naruto's stiff posture relax immediately, and Sasuke felt some fleeting burst of happiness.

" Do you want to eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked, as though he were a child who was desperate for his mother's reassurance that the monsters wouldn't bother him anymore.

" No," he said shortly.

An exhale of breath. " You do like ramen, though?"

Sasuke almost chuckled. Was the idiot depressing himself because of something like this?

" No."

Another exhale of breath. " You do like me, right?" Again, the desperate child shone through his only slightly matured voice.

" I wouldn't let you touch me if I didn't, baka."

Now Naruto lifted his head from the raven's chest, looking the other square in the eyes.

" And you wouldn't be touching me if you didn't, right?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, slightly embarrassed at how the blond's words were hitting him. He really had opened up to Naruto...

" What are you getting at, dobe?"

" Well," Naruto said, a pout making it's way to his face. " If you like me, then why don't you like ramen?" Now the defiance crept back into his voice.

" Naruto," Sasuke sighed again. " Just because I don't like ramen doesn't mean that I don't like you."

" Yes I know," Naruto said, voice irritated. " But then, _why_ don't you like ramen?"

Sasuke didn't have the patience or the understanding of the other's logic to answer him. So, he simply pulled the blond into a tight embrace and mumbled, " I'll eat some ramen with you then, just shut up."

And then he felt Naruto smile into his shoulder. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes.

When Sasuke had looked at Naruto, and had gotten the 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-I-want-to-be with-you-look,' he had thought it was something serious, and this, was anything but.

Yet, Sasuke didn't mind these little meetings that much. They were alone, and when that happened both their masks disappeared, and it was nice.

So now, this is where I say Naruto didn't care. He didn't care how suspicious it looked that both he and Sasuke came back together, and that Naruto was ten times happier when he emerged form the forest than when he'd gone into the forest.

Naruto, the damn ignorant bastard, didn't care how suspicious this was, especially to two very analogical and intelligent people. Kakashi and Sakura were sure to catch on to something.

And Naruto, didn't care how...unlikely it looked that he was trying to feed Sasuke ramen! Or that he had gotten the Uchiha to blush when he actually succeeded in doing just that. Well, feeding may have been an over exaggeration, it was more like shoving the noodles in his mouth– but still.

Needless to say, Sakura wasn't sure if she should be angry, heartbroken, or completely shocked. Kakashi though, didn't seem too fazed. Actually, there was almost an air of smugness about him.

Sasuke, flustered, grabbed the cup of ramen from Naruto and then walked away, chopsticks clutched at his side while he balanced the cup in the other hand.

He mumbled a quick 'getting water' excuse before he disappeared into the forest again. Kakashi looked as though he were smiling. Sakura looked dumbfounded, but somewhere within her pools of emerald understanding shone through.

Naruto, oblivious to both his sensei and teammate, ran after Sasuke with a little devious smile.

The blond ran and soon caught up with him. Naruto, being Naruto, insisted on taking turns eating the ramen, because, after all, it was _his_ ramen. So, reluctantly, and very irefully, Sasuke passed the cup of instant noodles back to Naruto periodically until they had finished the small cup.

When Naruto then insisted on telling Sasuke about how ramen wasn't that bad, and that he should eat more of it, Sasuke decided to shut him up with a kiss.

He immediately regretted it (not that he didn't like the kiss) but once again, Naruto didn't care.

The damn blond who had stolen Sasuke's heart didn't care that he was making him whimper and moan extremely loud.

Kakashi always did have good hearing...

And Naruto didn't care.

* * *

...good man. Everyone on DA wants some IchiRuki, or anything OTHER than sasunaru. -sigh- I just can't get out of my obsession, let alone get in the mind set of another pairing. Oh, and sorry if this is way too OOC. Haha. I can't bother to try and make this more IC, today was hell. My friend said that for this project we were doing together, we should now do separately. She told me today. It's due Monday. It's worth 10 of my final grade. I have to start all over. I have a weekend to do a project that took most people more than a month. I can't even tell you how stressed I am. Like...I'm freaking out. I wanna cry. And I'm extremely pissed. -sigh-

sorry if this was just horrible, I honestly just needed to do something with myself.


End file.
